familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Chrastné
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village and commune | image_skyline = Chrastne.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = View of Chrastné | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = COA Chrastne.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres kosice-okolie.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Košice-okolie District in the Kosice Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Chrastné in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Košice Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Chrastné in Košice Region | latd = 48 |latm = 47 |lats = 31 |latNS = N | longd = 21 |longm = 20|longs = 54 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Košice | subdivision_type2 = Districts of Slovakia | subdivision_name2 = Košice-okolie | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1357 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = SMER-SD | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Ján Pekľanský | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 4.73 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 240 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 483 | population_as_of = 31-12-2013 | population_density_km2 = 102.11 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 044 44 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +421-55 | iso_code = | registration_plate = KS | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.chrastne.sk/ | footnotes = }} Chrastné ( ) is a new village and commune in Košice-okolie District in the Košice Region of eastern Slovakia. History Historically, the village was first mentioned in 1357. Geography The village lies at an altitude of 225 metres and covers an area of 4.732 km². It has a population of about 375 people. Genealogical resources The records for genealogical research are available at the state archive "Statny Archiv in Kosice, Slovakia" * Roman Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1749-1896 (parish B) * Greek Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1819-1898 (parish B) * Reformated church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1753-1896 (parish B) See also * List of municipalities and towns in Slovakia External links *http://www.statistics.sk/mosmis/eng/run.html *[http://www.cisarik.com/0_Chrastne_Kosice_okolie_KI_AbaujTorna_AbovTurna.html'Surnames' of living people in Chrastne] Category:Chrastné Category:Villages and communes in Košice-okolie District Category:Established in 1357 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia